Sex, Lies and Online Dating
by indigenousbleu
Summary: Set in New Moon. 2 months after Edward leaves Bella decides she needs to do something. Online Dating. Under the name of MARIE she meets ANTHONY.She likes him but little does she know its really Edward. GIVE IT A SHOT! ExB !Now Co Written with sylamesio123
1. Starting Over

**SLOD Chapter 1- Starting over**

**Disclaimer- do I look like Stephenie to you?**

**Ayo : ive had this idea for awhile and had to persue it. I think I might need a beta for a lot like love- talk to me if ur interested. Well on with the story: D**

It's been 4 long months, since my Edward left me. I miss him with every fiber of my being. Sometimes I wonder if he knew he knew what had become of me, if he would come back. If he knew that, my friends didn't talk to me anymore, the only thing "social" in my life was my job at Newton's and that I cried myself to sleep every night, wishing he would come through the window to save me from this hell called life. I probably would have committed suicide by now if it wasn't Charlie. He was my rock; if all was wrong I had to keep going, for him.

Finally after days of deciding I chose to do something new. I was going to try to meet someone online. Come on, think about it. What are the chances of my heart getting broken even worse then it already is? After about a week of thinking about it I decided to suck it up and try it. That Friday after my shift at Newton's I drove into Port Angeles to go to a Cyber Café. My computer was too slow. I didn't want to meet anyone I knew on here so I would go by my middle name- Marie. I went to and made an aim account. **SimplyMarie**. Now to find a chat room.

I went to Google and typed in – Chat rooms. I found a ton but finally chose one that looked appropriate- "Love and Loss Chat room- Express Yourself." I clicked on it and it loaded in about a millisecond. When I got on I saw that most of the people we re already talking to one another. I scrolled through the list of people and finally saw someone that I thought I would get along with- under the name **LoveSucks**. I clicked on the name and began to personal message the person.

**SimplyMarie: Hi.**

**LoveSucks: Hello.**

**SimplyMarie: umm… so what are you doing here?**

**LoveSucks: Long Story… in short- trying to get over someone. Not really working.**

**SimplyMarie: yah… me too. So, what's your name?**

**LoveSucks: Uhm… Anthony. Yeah Anthony.**

**SimplyMarie: lol you sure? j/k**

Just as I was about to type something my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Charlie asked breathless. "Where are you? You do know its 9 right?"

I looked to the time on the computer and just as he said it was 9:00.

"Sorry, Dad I'll be home soon, Love Ya." I hung up before he could reply.

**SimplyMarie: Sorry I gotta go, talk to you soon?**

**LoveSucks: Sure. Bye Marie.**

**SimplyMarie: Who?**

**LoveSucks: Isn't that your name?**

**SimplyMarie: Oh ya, Bye!**

As I ran out of the place like a speeding bullet my mind was stuck on whoever this Anthony was. For some reason, I couldn't tell but I could feel we would get along.

**Okay so that was a crap first chapter but I really just wanted it out there. As you know most of my stories begin short- so no worries, it will get longer. I have all these stories bottled up in my mind pounding to get out, and this bad boy was giving me a migraine. I actually have a nother story starting called **_**A teachers sin **_**you can see were that's going. Okay well 5 reviews? Please? Thanks you guys**

**Much Love and New Storys**

**-LANNA**

**oh if no one likes this i'll just delete it or give it to an author i know can write it :D**


	2. Getting to know each other

Sex, Lies and Online Dating Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

**Sex, Lies and Online Dating Chapter 2: Getting to know each other**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I wouldn't be crying right now**  
**AHH! You guys are so amazing its freaky. 20 reviews!! on the FIRST chapter. O-M-G I think my hearts gonna palpitate. I have a major headache- it feels like hammers r pounding into my temple. Oh and thanks for beta-ing sylamesio123 it means the WORLD!!**

**ON WITH IT…**

When I rushed home that night, Charlie was pacing the living room. I rushed through the door and he grabbed me by the shoulders. I was shaking with fear. Charlie had never done anything to me, but when I heard what he said next most of the fear melted away.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked in his police chief tone. It was harsh and sharp, which made me angry, but I decided to play it cool.

I shuddered. I finally got it into my head that he was really serious. I couldn't blame him; it was really late and _way _past what time I promised to be home. If I had a child I would have reacted the same way. But I really didn't want to tell him what I had been doing, or he would have freaked and gave me the "online predators'' speech. I racked my head for a good lie. "Angela wanted me to help her with her homework." I was about to walk off but his grip tightened and left what I was sure to be a bruise. I glared up at him and realized that he wasn't that mush taller than me. For once I didn't feel small. I felt strong.

"What took you so long then?"

"I was driving the speed limit. Would you like me to speed and end up offing myself?" My tone was a little bit too harsh but it felt good as hell. He need to know that I wasn't a child anymore and that he couldn't tell me what to do, but I kept it all inside and kept on lying, something I had never been very good at, but had recently bettered. He changed his posture and finally let go of me. I pulled back sharply and glared at him, but the anger disappeared when I saw his helpless face.

"I'm sorry Bells I just… I just worry about you that's all." I gave him a hug and walked off to my room, the stairs squeaking dramatically behind me.

That weekend the nightmares subsided and thus so did my screaming. At around 3am I heard Charlie get up and peak through the door, probably checking if I was actually there. I couldn't blame him of course; I'd been screaming for so long it must be quite odd to actually be able to sleep at night. It was very weird for me too. Every time I closed my eyes I expected to go to the same empty forest I had been in for the past several months, but instead it was just black and for once when I woke up the hole in my chest didn't burn at the edges.

The next Monday I felt sore. I had a kink in my neck that just wouldn't come out. I decided to actually put some effort into my appearance. I wore a pair of loose jeans with a semi baggy shirt. It may sound like I'm a slob but you do _not_ want to know what I was wearing before.

As I walked into Forks High no one looked at me, as usual. I was starting to realize how much this bothered me. I needed to change that. As all of my classes droned on my eyes started to…open up- if that's a good term. I was invisible. This cut me like a knife. When the bell rang for lunch I was so relieved. I ran through as fast as I could without tripping.

I had only bought a chicken sandwich and a Gatorade when I made my way over too the usual table. When I was about to reach my chair I heard Lauren talking to a junior.

"Sure Samantha, Come sit by us! There's an empty seat right here." She pointed to my seat and I scowled.

"B-but doesn't Bella Swan sit there?" She stuttered.

"Who?" Lauren lied. God, I wanted to punch that little…

Geez, where did all the anger come from.

She gave up and sat down. I realized I was going to have to find somewhere else to sit. Brilliant. I was about to make my way towards another table when Angela yelled out.

"Hey Bella! Come sit next to me!" I smiled; Angela had always been loyal, unlike _some _people.

I walked over and squeezed in between her and Jessica, ignoring the obvious grunts from people. Everyone else went on with they're conversations but Angela sat quiet.

"You okay?" I asked

"Uh-huh, I was about to ask the same thing. You haven't really been yourself lately."

"I… I'm getting better." I said, and for the fist time realized that it was true. She smiled and it seemed truly genuine.

"I've missed you. Do you wanna have a sleepover this weekend?" she asked shyly.

"I'd love too." And I really _did _want to.

Then the bell rang. I walked to Bio with a heavy heart. We were told we were going in the computer lab for research. My heart automatically felt better for some reason. We logged on and were left to do individual searches. When the teacher was out of sight I went to AIM and logged on. Immediately a conversation box popped up.

**LoveSucks: Hello.**

**SimplyMarie: Hi. **

**LoveSucks: Since we didn't get to finish speaking last night let me get to know some things about you.**

**SimplyMarie: Umm ok, sure.**

**LoveSucks: Okay I'll type these quickly since I have to leave.**

**SimplyMarie: Oh ok.**

**LoveSucks: Birthday, Favorite Color, Favorite Music Genre? **

**SimplyMarie: September 13, it changes and I don't really listen to music anymore- but if I did I guess classical. **

**LoveSucks: **

**Simply Marie: What?**

**LoveSucks: Nothing it's just, you remind me of someone.**

**LoveSucks: I have to go.**

He logged off without another word. I found that odd but hey- who was I too judge? When the bell rang and I left to go to gym. I took a breath as I walked down the empty halls, realizing that I was indeed late. I looked over to my side, where no one walked beside me. Then I flinched when I realized what I truly longed for.

All I wanted to do was talk to _him._

**Yes I know. I shuld have written more but hey, come on people. Im sick. Again-may I say. My head hurts so bad and every time I stand up I feel like im going to fall down. My madre was like lanna! Stop writing. But I said no! 20 people reviewed – im gonna give them something to read cuz am so coolll. So im gonna test my luck and ask for 15 if im lucky 20. thanks for reading!**

**-LANNA :D**


	3. Sorry

Sorry you guys

Sorry you guys. Im writing and all. I just came from Cuba on a class trip. I came home and found out a car hit my dog and we had to put her to sleep. If any of you have lost a pet before you should know how bad I feel. I'll try and update soon.

Lanna


	4. A little inside look

**Sex, Lies, and Online Dating Chapter 3:A Little Inside Look  
Disclaimer: WE own nothing. Pay attention to the WE :D  
A/N: sylamesio123: hey! I am now co-writing this story. Btw, you better REVIEW!!  
hehe this is lanna now. im so cool ; i got my beta to help me co-write. bahahaha. well anyway sorry its hellla short. im considering adoption on all my stories im going into grade 9 (10 for you guys) and if i dont pay attention i cant graduate ): well i might put a poll up. who knows. ENJOY :D**

* * *

I signed on to my IM, waiting for a moment before I touched my hands to the keyboard. I saw that LoveSucks was also online. My breathing went rigid and my hands shook as I typed.

**SimplyMarie: So, you got to ask me about me yesterday. Now it is my turn.**

**Simply Marie: P.S. What was with the freak out yesterday? :-(**

**LoveSucks: I'm sorry about yesterday. You just really reminded me of a girl I knew once…**

**Love Sucks: Ask anything you want. Btw, what do you look like?**

**SimplyMarie: It's fine. Okay, to start, what is your favorite color. Most inspiring person. Fav music. Age?**

**SimplyMarie: Long brown hair, brown eyes, short, pale. Wbu? **

**LoveSucks: Favorite color would have to be blue. I really look up to my father. He is a doctor and has saved many lives. I want to be just like him. I don't really like music anymore…too many painful memories. My age is…ummm…17. u?**

**LoveSucks: Wow, you sound just like her. **

**LoveSucks: Tall, auburnish-bronze hair, gold-ish brown eyes, very very pale. **

**SimplyMarie: You sound like you really got your heart broken. So did I…**

**LoveSucks: Yeah…I did…mind if I get a bit personal?**

**SimplyMarie: No, I don't mind.**

**LoveSucks: How did your heart get broken?**

**SimplyMarie: I was in love with this guy for over a year and then he left me about half a year ago. I just really want to get over him. I had never loved someone so much. **

**SimplyMarie: What about you?**

**LoveSucks: I was in love with a girl also about half a year ago when I had to leave her because I wasn't good for her, a bad influence you could say. But now I am lost without her. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe. She was my world and she always will be. I am debating on going back to her, just to see if she is alright and happy, unlike I am. **

**SimplyMarie: That's really sad. I'm sorry.**

**LoveSucks: Its okay. If anything, you are just helping me get over her, if that is even possible…**

**LoveSucks: On to the next question. Okay this is a bit personal…but…are you a virgin.**

**SimplyMarie: It's okay. I don't mind. And yes, I am a virgin. What about you?**

**LoveSucks: I am too. **

**SimplyMarie: I have a question for you know.**

**LoveSucks: Ask away.**

**SimplyMarie: What is the girls name?**

**LoveSucks: Bella, her name was Bella.**

What? Bella?! That is my name. Was he just some kind of a stalker that knew my name?! Oh god, if he is…

_Oh my gosh_. Then something clicked inside my brain and everything he had said made sence. Online…I wasn't talking to Edward.

But before I freaked out I took a big breath and counted to ten. It couldn't be Edward, it just couldn't be.

Then again, it wasn't like it mattered to me anyway. Oh who was I kidding, yes it did. But I decided that I was going to just go on with my life, so he could go on with his. I sat down for a moment on my bed and thought, just thought, of plans to make him jealous…just by using AIM.

* * *

**Okay so sylamesio123 wrote this because i didnt know what the hell to do. next chap is longer i sware. I gotta go. Fam problems. **

**PACE & LOVE YO!**

**LANNA :D**


	5. I now give ownership to

**Okay so look. yell at me all you want. i know im an asswipe. But im not gonna leave you hanging. I'm handing this story over to sylamesio123. someone who will do this story justice while i cant. pm me if you need to say anything. yhe story will remain here but she will have it on her page where she will update. I hope you guys respect my decision. I have two more years until i graduate high school. I'm graduating, 2 months after i trn 15. so i really have to buckle down. Hey you guys might see me in the new york times bestseller's list soon ;)**

**www. fanfiction. net / sylamesio123**

**take out the spaces !**

**PM me if you'd like to rant or discuss anything. or prefferably email me. awesomealanna( at )hotmail. com**


	6. bex231 : check her out!

**HEY THERE KIDS :)**

**how r u guys? im sick as a dog actually, happy fking new year. but thats irrelevant. i was going to finish this story but i was informed that, someone else has been doing it for me! bex231, like the rest of you probabbly got really angry with me, but actually did something :) i was angry at first till i realized she gave me recognition, not particularly in the summary where i usually request( but nvm that), and the sotry is brilliant. and from what i see she updates pretty often.**

**So what im saying is GO READ THE STORY! :) and if ur still intrested after its done maybe i'll finish this for the sake of it.**

**Lots of Love**

**LANNA  
**


	7. No one likes stealing

**hello my lovelies.**

**well, not here for an update but to say someone else has taken the plot for this amazingly awesome story :D xD her name is  
**

EdwardCullensREALWife

**And the stories name is online dating , sigh- so unoriginal. Anyways, everything is basically the same. anywayssss just having that said.**

I'm almost finished w/ the sequel for alot like love & im on antidepressants. thats realllyyyy frigged up. so im writing quite slow.

**you please check out her story and let her know no one likes stealing ? :P**

LOTS OF LOVE  
-lanna  
xoxox.

oh and im not really a twihard anymore, HOUSE OF NIGHT! go to ur closest bookstore and buy marked by p.c and kristen cast . your life will be changed (:


End file.
